stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage
Courage is a dog from Courage the Cowardly Dog. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky He is the main protagonist, who acts as a coward, but stands up, brave and strong. Courage Played Mike Wazowski in Animals Inc (WolfeOmegaGirl) Courage Played Larry the Cucumber in Cartoon AnimationTales He is a cucumber Courage Played Jimmy Gourd in HumanTales He is a gourd Courage Played Pumbaa in The Cartoon Cat King He is a warthog Courage Played Llama Kuzco in The Christopher Robin's New Groove, and The Bear's New Groove He is a llama Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Hornbill Courage Played Tarzan in Couragezan (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a ape man Courage Played Hercules in Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a hero Courage Played Adult Bambi in Courage (Bambi), and Courageambi He is a deer Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Toon Animal Story, Toon Animal Story 2, and Toon Animal Story 3 He is a space ranger Courage Played (with Twilight Sparkle) as a extra in Digitladdin He is himself Courage Played Adult Simba in The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), The Courage King (CourageRockz Version), The Cartoon Dog King, The Courage King, The Courage King 1 1/2, The Courage King II: Courage's Pride He is a Lion Courage Played Pacha in The Bear's New Groove (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), and The Casper's New Groove He is a father Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Basil in The Great Courage Detective He is a mouse Courage Played Bashful in Kim White and the Seven Dogs He is a dwarf Courage Played Doorknob in Nala in Wonderland, and Lola in Wonderland He is a door Courage Played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a seagull Courage Played Blu in Rio (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a blue macaw Courage Played Romeo in Courage and Twilight: Purple With A Kiss He is a seal Courage Played Scooby Doo in Courage Doo, Where Are You! He is a great dane Courage Played Chip in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Courage Played Eric in The Little Mer-Pony (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), and The Little Pony He is a prince Courage Played XR in Streaky The Supercat Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins He is a robot Courage Played Adult Nala in The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style), The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version), The Pony Queen, and The Cartoon Pony Queen She is a lioness Courage Played Phil in Scoobycules He is a goat Courage Played Pumbaa in The Tom King He is a warthog Courage Played Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is a sketcher Courage Played Adult Tarzan in Couragezan He is an ape man Courage Played Professor Porter in Trampzan He is a old man Courage Played Stitch in Twilight & Courage, and Babs and Courage He is a alien Courage Played Aladdin in Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog He is a street rat Courage Played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristotoons He is an alley cat Courage Played Mike in Animals, Inc. (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a green monster Courage Played Shang in Twilight Sparkle (Mulan) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a girl Courage Played Mr. Bile in Cartoon Network Characters, Inc. He is a monster Courage Played Mr. Pricklepants in Animal Story 1,2,3,and Toons He is a porcupine Courage Played Dimitri in Twilight Sparkle (Anastasia) He is a man Courage Played Old Man in The Jerry Mouse's New Groove He is an old man Courage Played Gopher in The New Adventures Of Scooby Doo He is a gopher Courage Played Rafiki in The Neverland King He is a Baboon Courage Played Kuzco Llama in The Gray Cat's New Groove, and The Christopher Robin's New Groove He is a Llama Courage Played Timon in The Hundred Acre Woods King He is a Meerkat Courage Played Boris in Michaelto, and Scooby Doo (Balto) He is a Goose Courage Played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine He is a Tiger Courage Played Zazu in The Scooby Doo King, The Scooby Doo King 2: Scooby's Pride, and The Scooby Doo King Trilogy He is a Hornbill Courage Played Adult Simba in The Cowardly Dog King, and The Courage King (BaltoRockz Style), and The Courage King (CartoonNetworkFan360 Style) He is a Lion Courage Played SpongeBob in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Sponge Courage Played Friend Owl in Scoobambi He is an Owl Courage Played The Sultan in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a Arabian Courage Played Kuzco Human in The Courage's New Groove (ScoobyRockz Version) He is a Human Courage Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Scooby Doo Detective He is a Mouse Courage Played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Space Ranger Courage Played Cuddles in Happy Tree Friends (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a rabbit Courage Played Gary the Snail in Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants), The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) He is a Snail Courage Played Fear in Inside Out (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), and Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is an emotion Courage Played Dawson in The Great Dog Detective Courage Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Paris2015 Style) He is a Pokemon trainer Portrayals: *In Tod the Cowardly Fox he is played by Tod. *In Kit the Cowardly Bear Cub he is played by Kit Cloudkicker. *In Roo the Cowardly Joey he is played by Roo. *In Courage The Cowardly Dog (1701Movies Style) he is played by Himself. *In Scooby-Doo The Cowardly Great Dane he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Copper the Cowardly Dog he is played by Copper. *In Winnie The Cowardly Bear he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Basil the Cowardly Mouse he is played by Basil. Gallery Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Category:Cowards Category:Romantic Characters Category:HubandTHQFanPictures Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Animals